New Rise of Mankind (U)
= <NRoM = Frakcje: Silne Frakcje: Związek Śląski Nova Pomerania Technokracja Saksońska Hanza Poznańska Federacja Sarmacka Chanat Białostocki Federacja Brzeska Nowa Rzesza Pruska Kalingrad Biernarski Koalicja Bruntalska Autarchia Krakowska Wolne Miasta: Wolne Miasto Łódź Wolne Miasto Radom Molne Miasto Leska Wolne Miasto Godlewo Wolne Miasto Mesko Wolne Miasto Zielona Góra Wolne Miasto Biała Podlaska Watahy: Wataha Sosnowiecka Wataha Wyszkowska Wataha Łódzka Wataha Mińska Wataha Bydoszcka Pomniejsze Frakcje: Rzeczpospolita Olkuszka Konfederacja Zakopane Sanktuarium Królowej Rzeczpospolita Kielecka Unia Lubelska Miejscowa Enklawy: Tak określane są najmniejsze zbiorowiska ludzi; społeczeństwa których cały teren ogranicza się na przykład do kilku połączonych ze sobą piwnic starego blokowiska lub powojennego bunkra. Określa się tak również karawany nomadzkie, które przemieszczają się z miesca na miejsce lub miejscowe gangi, które zdominowały kilka pomniejszych skupisk ludzkich. Na nowej arenie politycznej nie posiadają właściwie rzadnych wpływów, a ich zwierzchnictwo rzadko kiedy sięga dalen niż kilka dzielnic zniszczonego miasta. Wyrocznia Tehmereny Cech Lekarski Mutanty Insektoidy: Błyskak Błyskaki to chrząszcze rozmiarów szkalnki o zielonkawoczerwnej barwie i chropowatym pancerzu. Gdy czują się zagrożone rozkładają pancerz i wystawia odwłok, z którego wypuszczają wypuszczają obłok gazu. Gaz ten w kontakcie z tlenem zapala się tworząc eksplozje porównywalną z słabym granatem hukowo-błyskowym. W niektórych sytuacjach można to wykorzystać by oślepić oponenta, po prostu rozdeptując Błyskaka. Jeśli zostanie on zabity szybkim ciosem w główkę, nie zdąży użyć umiejętności i gruczoł zamierający gaz będzie można pozyskać z martwego chrząszcza. Z uwagi na swoją umiejętność większość czasu spędzają w ciemnośćiach, takich jak ruiny piwnic czy metra, gdziei ch zdolność jest jeszcze mocniejsza. Bakteriasz Bakteriasze to mięsożerne mutanty przypominające budową ciała gąsienice rozmiarów węży. Ich typowym posiłkiem jest padlina, którą nie tylko się żywią, ale również umieszczają w niej swoje jaja. Gdy wyklują się z nich larwy, żywią się otaczającą je tkanką, dopóki nie wygryzą sobie drogi na zewnątrz. Taki los może jednak spotkać też żywych, gdyż Bakteriasze w ramach samoobrony starają się wgryźć w ciało atakującego i przez otwór gębowy zaaplikować jajo. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, Larwa Batkeriasza będzie się rozwijać w ciele nosiciela jak w padlinie. Krabik Krabiki to żyjące w zbiornikach wodnych opancerzone stworzenia nie wiele większe od kurzego jaja. Stworzenia te żyją w liczące setki osobników ławicach, które natychmiast dopływają do jakiegokolwiek stworzenia, jakie wejdzie do ich zbiornika wodnego. Kiedy już doczepią się do ofiary starają się szczypcami wyciąć kawałek ciał i natychmiast podchodzą do konsumpcji. Poza wodą są jednak powolne i na kamiennej powierzchni można je rozdeptać jeśli ma się mocne buty i trochę siły. Kikimora Przypominający kolczastego konika polnego mutant starający się zmiażdżyć głowę ofiary za pomocą potężnych żuwaczek. Inną jego bronią są dwie przednie kończyny o kolczastych krawędziach, którymi stara się ciąć atakowane stworzenie, oraz pozbawione jadu żądło na odwłoku. Przemieszczają się w dużych grupach liczących po kilkudziesięciu osobników wielkości dużych psów. Posiada trzy słabe punkty; są czułki, bez których staje się zdezorientowany i próbuje atakować wszystko na co trafi, w tym inną kikimorę. Innym są oczy, których zniszczenie właściwie daje otwartą drogę do mózgu. Ostanim zaś jest pancerz wokół żądła na odwłoku, który jest dość cienki by go przebić, a w odwłoku znajdują się ważne dla niego organy. Ich szczątkowe strzydła skłądają się z wielu ok, o bardzo przezroczystej powierzchni, dzięki czemu dobrze nadają się jako szyby czy soczewki w goglach lub maskach. Terternik Terternik to zmutowany potomek raków, które rozwinęły się w zbiornikach wodnych na terenach dawnych Mazur. Są one znacznie większe od swoich potomków, dorównując rozmiarami małej i średniej wielkości psom. Tak samo ich pancerz jest znacznie grubszy, w grzbietowych i ogonowych fragmentach mając nawet 1,5-2 centymetrów grubości. Ich szczypce mają karbowaną krawędź, którą można wykorzystac jako jednoręczną piłkę. Wytwarzają kleistą ciecz, którą wykorzystują na dwa sposoby; na co dzień sklejają nią kamienie, pnie i śmieci tworząc schronienia dla siebie i swojego skrzeku, w czasie walki opluwają nią przeciwnika by spowolnić jego ruchy. Ich słabym punktem jest głowa i czułki, otoczone grubym pancerzem wokół, ale odsłoniętym na atak kłuty lub strzał od frontu. Można je również wywrócić na grzbiet, gdzie pancerz jest znacznie słabszy. Poza karapaksem i szczypcami cenne są również ich gruczoły, w których znajduje się mocna, ale elastyczna ciecz. Wampiak Wampiaki do pluskwowate insekty rozmiarów ludzkie dłoni. Potrafią szybko biegać na rzędach wielu nóg i skakać na wysokość ludzkiej głowy. Całą długość ich płaskiego ciała pokrywa płytkowy pancerz, twardy i elastyczny, większy powierzchnią niż ta, którą zajmują odnóża wampiaka i o ostrych krawędziach. Kierują się dobrym węchem i wzrokiem, ale są praktycznie głuche. Żyją w grupach i nie atakują same, ale natychmiast przybiegną gdy poczują zapach krwi. Kiedy zlokalizują ranę na ciele jakiegoś stworzenia, starają do niej doskoczyć i wczepiają się w nią. wbijająodnóża wokół rany i mocno dociskają do powierzchni ciała żywiciela pancerz, by ten nie mógł ich zerwać, po czym drżą, by ostre krawędzie chityny weszły pod skórę ofiary. Gdy poczują się stabilnie, natychmiast zaczą spijać, a następnie wysysać krew z rany. Potrawią wypić kilka szklanek krwi na raz i nie odczepią się wcześniej. ich pożywianie się to pewna droga do infekcji, więc należy je jak najszybciej usunąć. Najlepiej wspadzić nóż pod jeden z segmentów pancerza i wbić wzdłóż ciała insekta, lub starać się go odgonić ogniem lub rozgrzanym przedmiotem. Humanoidy: Slender Humanoidalne istoty wysokie na trzy-cztery metry. Ich skóra ma biały lub bladoszary kolor, jest twarda, ale bardzo elastyczna. Mimo wychudzonej budowy ciała, Slendery są zaskakująco silne i szybkie. Bez wysiłku są w stanie doskoczyć do człowieka z kilku metrów i wyrwać mu kończynę. Nie posiadają oczu ani zarysowanych uszu czy nosa. och szczęka natomiast ciągnie się z wielkich ust, przez gardło do klatki piersiowej. Wnętrze paszczy jest wyłożone kilkoma długimi językami, którymi starają się unieruchomić ofiarę, którą umieszczają w paszczy w całości. Skupiają się w kilkuosobowych grupach, przypominających coś na kształt plemion. Zdają się również rozumieć działanie ludzkich taktyk czy pułapek. Iluzjonista Cmentar Bagiennik Mglak Grendel Humanoidy Rozumne: Trędowaci Trędowaci to ludzie dotknięci przez mutacje. Pod względem umysłów nie różnią się niczym od zwykłych ludzi, ale różnica tkwi w ich ciałach. Krew jest gęstsza i lepka, nawet w przypadku większych skaleczeń ryzyko krwotoku jest niewielkie.Ich skóra cały czas wytwarza płynną tkankę, która w miarę czasu wysycha, tworząc płaty, przypominające wytrzymałością wygarbowaną skórę. Owa substancja, pęka w miarę rozrostu czy ruchu, przez co czasami odpadają, odsłaniając czerwonawą właściwą delikatną skórę. Owa cecha zapewnia im regenerującą ochronę przed lekkimi obrażeniami. Trędowaci nie cierpią również zbytnio z tego powodu, gdyż znają się mieć zaawansowaną analgezją-zdają się być świadomi otrzymywanych obrażeń, ale nie interpretują ich jako ból. Często wykorzystują tę cechę przy przeprowadzaniu prymitywnych operacji, w których wprost wycinają ze swojego ciała większe zniekształcenia czy guzy. Wszystkie te cechy sprawiają, że wyglądem przypominają zczerniałe poszarpane trupy. Również z tego względu omijają normalnych ludzi, którzy uważają, że można się od nich zarazić. Tworzą zamknięte społeczności w okolicach ruin Piotrkowa Trybunalskiego. Homo Succedaneus Zwierzęce: Bies Bies Apex Ursus Szarpak Hydra Chrobotnik Kretowate stworzenia rozmiarów psów. Mają czarne oczy, cztery długie dłutowate zęby, krótki ogon i długie łapy. Przemieszczają się na i pod ziemią w małych grupach i atakują istoty nawet większe od siebie. Jednak z powodu potarganej sierści, która zbiera wszelki brud czy kawałki różnych materiałów, są wrażliwe na ogień, a ich czuły słuch może zostać trwale stracony jeśli zostanie wystawiony na działanie nagłej eksplozji. Marnie również radzą sobie w pływaniu. Ich nazwa pochodzi od dźwięki ich pazurów trących pod ziemią o ściany piwnic czy schronów w których schowali się ludzie. Turon Strzyga Gilotyniarz Kilkumetrowej długości węże o naturalnie przekrzywionych na bok głowach. Ich główną bronią są zrośnięte w dwa ostrza zęby, po jednym na dolną i górną szczękę. Gilotyniarze starają się okaleczyć ofiarę, odcinając jej kończyny przy pomocy nagłych ataków ugryzieniami, a później uśmiercić odcięciem głowy. Ich słabym punktem jest staw szczęki. Uszkodzenie go spowoduje, że wąż nie będzie maił innej broni poza udeżaniem całym swoim ciałem na przeciwnika. Krzykacz Erymant Raptor Harabnik Psowate stworzenia gabarytami nie ustępujące dawnym niedźwiedziom. Posiadają gęstą krótką sierść w brązowo szarym kolorze, dość szorstką by pokaleczyć kogoś kto dotknie Harabnika gołą ręką. Szeroki tors i długie przednie łapy zapewniają im cios wystarczający by przebić pazurami metalowe drzwi czy nadwozie wojskowego samochodu. O ile ciało jest żylaste i umięśnione, głowa wydaję się dużą czaszką obciągniętą skórą. Żyją samotnie, ale mówi się o kilkuosobowych grupach na terenach Warszawy. Cennym surowcem jest ich piżmo czy ślina, ponieważ ich zapach odstrasza mniejsze mutanty. Orek Oreki to zmutowane żubry noszące imię po tatarskich mitycznych nieumarłych zwierzętach. Kosynierz Zmutowany jeleń o twardej skórze i wyjątkowo ostrym porożu, którym broni się jak bronią sieczną. Pasikoń Pasikonie to zmutowane koniowate rozmiarów dużych kucyków. Swoją nazwę biorą od wydłużonej i smukłej budowy i słoniowatej, szorstkiej skóry, która pokrywa ich ciała nachodzącymi na siebie płytami, jak owadzia chityna. Z racji swojej wszystkożerności, wytrzymałości i łatwego udomowienia często są wykorzystywane jak zwierzęta juczne. Diomedes Koniowate mutanty, chyba jedne z mniej wynaturzonych pod względem budowy. Od normalnych odróżniają je trzy rzeczy; znacznie większa i bardziej umięśniona budowa ciała, niewielkie stożkowate kostne rogi wyrastające z czaszki między łukiem brwiowym, a uchem i całkiem odmienny charakter. O ile normalne konie są łagodne i płochliwe, o tyle wszystkożerne diomedesy są wyjątkowo agresywne i same atakują tych, którzy za bardzo się zbliżą., starając się kopać, gryźć i uderzać rogami. Mi to, jeśli dany osobnik będzie wychowywany od małego, może okazać się wyjątkowo wytrwałym wierzchowcem, który jednak zaatakuje każdego, kogo nie zna, jeśli w pobliżu nie ma jego właściciela. Taranak Duż drapieżne mutanty, najpewniej powstałe z dzikich wilków i psów. Gabarytami nie ustępują przekresowym wielkim kotom. Ich ciało pokrywają przypominające łuski zgrubienia stwardniałej skóry, z pomiędzy których wyrasta sztywne futro. Poza pazurami i kłami ich główną bronią są kostne grzebienie na szczęce i czaszcze, o ostrej równoległej krawędzi tnącej, którą wykorzystują do przebicia pancerza wroga w czasie szarży, jak głownię tarana. Ich słabymi punktami są miejsca tuż za przednimi łapami, gdzie jest dość blisko do płuc, a skóra jest pozbawiona zgrubień. Fenris Mantikora Nierozpoznawalne: Studnik Studniki to drapieżne mutanty, które czekają na swoją ofiarę. Z wyglądu nie przypominają niczego co żyło w dawnej Polsce. Przypominają dwumetrowej długości sumy o ostrych zębach i ludzkich ramionach zamiast płetw. Nie posiadają oczu, ale dysponują doskonałym słuchem i węchem. Swoją nazwę zawdzięczają sposobowi polowania. Szukają tunelowatych przestrzeni w ziemi skierowanych do góry, takich jak studzienki kanalizacyjne czy dziury w sklepieniach podziemnych pomieszczeń. Czyhają w nich skierowane pyskami do wyjścia i zastygają w bezruchu tuż przed wejściem. Faktura i kolor ich głów dobrze je kamufluje, szczególnie w przyciemnionych miejscach. Gdy wyczują czyjąś obecność, najpierw wypuszczają z pyska obłok jadu, który otumania i dezorientuje wszystkich w pobliżu pułapki. Jeśli ofiara znajdzie się dość blisko, Studnik wysunie się na przednich łapach z kryjówki i złapie ofiarę paszczą, po czym spróbuje ją wciągnąć do legowiska. Studniki mają mocne szczęki i potrafią zachaczyć ogonem o coś w tunelu by mocniej ciągnąć, więc nawet jeśli ofiara jest za duża by się zmieścić, Studnik może po prostu wyrwać kawał ciała. Dębnica Przypomina wysuszone martwe drzewo o kilku kolcowatych gałęziach i jako takie się kamufluje. można ją rozpoznać po tym, że "gałęzie" są zawsze w tej samej ilości po obu stronach i są wygięte w jednym kierunku. Jeśli ktoś nieostrożny zbliży się zbytnio do dębnicy, ta zacznie się powoli obracać w jego kierunku. Gdy będzie odpowiednio ustawiona natychmiast opadnie na ofiarę i zaciśnie na niej kończyny, po czym podniesie do góry, starając się unieruchomić ofiarę i zaaplikować przez popękaną skórę jak najwięcej neurotoksycznego jadu. Szczudlarz Iglak Bazylak Chochoł Diabłak Piłak Latające: Harpia Stworzenie przypominające krzyżówkę nietoperza z mantą o ludzkiej głowie. Są rozmiarów niewielkich ludzi polują w stadach. Polują na wszystkie stworzenia mniejsze lub równe rozmiarem ludziom. Atakują poprzez kąsanie tak by spowodować jak największy upływ krwi i starają się unieść ofiarę w powietrze i zrzucić z wysokości. Smok Nocnica Południca Gargulec Zilant Krzykacz Olbrzymie: Moloch Hekaton Goliat Iblis Leszy Behemoty: Ymir Kościej Polifem Światogór Legion Legion jest najmniejszym z mutantów klasyfikowanych jako behemoty. Swoje imię zawdzięcza makabrycznemu wyglądowi(wygląda jak "zmiennokształtny golem zbudowany z ludzkich, zwierzęcych i nierozpoznawalnych ciał") oraz swoim zdolnościom psychicznym. Jeśli wyczuje w swoim pobliżu żywe stworzenie zsyła na nią wizje setek makabrycznych głosów i istot, które doprowadzają ofiarę do szaleństwa. Jest on jednym z bardziej niedotykalnych mutantów, bo może łatwo zneutralizować całą grupę stalkerów, jak i natychmiast wyciągnąć z ich umysłów wiadomości o jakiejkolwiek zasadzce. Jedynym logicznym wyjściem jest użycie silnej broni dystansowej, jak przedwojenne działa. Orlok Orlok to gigantyczny niepotoperzowaty mutant żyjący w ruinach wrocławskich kanałów(?). Charakterystyczna jest dla niego czarna skóra, która nie odbija w najmniejszym stopniu światła czy nie ma na niej refleksów. Zdarzało się, że stalker z źródłem światła podchodził do wyjścia z tunelu, w którym nie był w stanie oświetlić mroku, którym w rzeczywistości było ciało Orloka. Inną charakterystyczną cechą są długie łapy zakończone pazurami rozmiarów sierpów. Orlok z łatwością może złapać stalkera i zmiażdżyć go o ścianę tunelu. Inną rozpoznawalną częścią Orloka są jego oczy o kolorze krwi i rozmiarze dużego talerza. Potwór wije się po tunelach, zajmując swoim cielskiem całe światło kanału i osiągając prędkość znacznie przekraczającą sprintującego człowieka. Jedynym rozsądnym sposobem walki z nim jest zmuszenie go by podpełzł do ładunku wybuchowego i zdetonowanie go tuż przed nim. Nidhog Hybrydowe: Fungal Wikłak Morderczy Las W lesie rozwinęła się jakaś pasożytnicza forma życia. Powstaje wielokomórkowy byt, który łączy się z roślinami i drzewami. Tam, gdzie tkanka jest jeszcze miękka pasożyt tworzy mldącozielone narośla, które drgają i wiją się, zdawałoby się złączone z rośliną w jedną całość. Natomiast przy stwardniałej korze i drewnie nicie mutanta zdają się wwiercać i rozszczepiać w pniach i gałęziach. Najniebezpieczniejszą częścią mutanta są zmienione przez niego korzenie, które ukryte po płachtami mchu, tworzą zwinne macki o chropowatej teksturze. Zaciśnięte na ofierze, nie puszczą w rzadnym wypadku, uwolnienie wymaga ich odcięcia. Gdy jedne macki przytrzymują stworzenie, pozostałe starają się ją zabić, wbijając się w ciało i rozgalęźniając się w nim. Bez względu na to czy ofiara jest martwa czy jeszcze nie, korzenie postarają się ją wciągnąć ją w pod ziemię, gdzie będą na niej rosnąć. Zaobserwowano, jak jedną ofiarę atakuje kilka zarażonych drzew na raz, są teorię, że w jakiś sposób współpracują. Niektóre zarażone drzewa posiadają też narośla, które działają jak granat odłąmkowy-pokryty ostrymi i twardymi nasionami gruczoł zawiera gaz pod olbrzymim ciśnieniem. Ciśnienie cały czas rośnie, aż w końcu narośl wybucha wyrzucając nasiona na dużym obszarze i raniąc istoty, które są w pobliżu. Wodne: Rekin Rzeczny Wielkie ryby pływające w wodach Wisły. Z wyglądu przypominają czarne szczupaki ludzkich rozmiarów i haczykowatych zębach i kostnych naroślach na przedzie grzbietowych płetw. Podróżują całymi ławicami i atakują wszystko co porusza się w wodzie i na jej powierzchni, w tym łodzi, czy nawet promy. Znikacz Dziwne stworzenie żyjące w wodzie tuż przy brzegach. Gdy zauważy bliską ofiarę, wyrzuca z wody część swojego ciała na którą składają się cztery macki połączone mocną błoną. Torbnik w jednej chwili łapie ofiarę w wór i natychmiast wciąga z powrotem do wody. Najpewniejszą metodą na zabicie go jest podstawienie mu ofiary lub kukły zawierającej ładunek wybuchowy. Pancer Rakowate stworzenia o grubym pancerzu i ostrych szczypcach. Atakują wyskakując nagle z wody i wczepiając się w ofiarę szczypcami. Starają się na przemian trzymać się jedną parą kleszczy i wyrwać kawałek ciała drugą. Marid Maridy nazywane też Wodnikami to zmutowane Poślizgi. Nie są większe od dużego kota, przemieszczają się szybko po powierzchni wody dzięki rozwidlonym odnóżom przypominającym poplątane korzenie i pęcherzami z wodorem w ich odwłokach. W razie zaatakowania Maridy wypuszczają zgromadzony wodór przez odwłok, który od razu podpalają dzięki tylnym odnóżom. W efekcie powstaje coś na miarę prymitywnego silnika rakietowego, dzięki któremu może natychmiast się wycofać i przy okazji poparzyć napastnika. Mutorośliny Jadalne: Maknik-Mutozboże Zmutowany gatunek trawy lub zboża o czarnych ziarnach. Zjedzone na surowo powodują wymioty, ale wysuszone, upieczone czy ugotowane są niegroźne. Najpopularniejsze źródło mąki tam gdzie nie da się uprawiać zdrowych zbóż. Kariaszka-Owoce Niskie drzewo, którego liście są sztywne i ostre, a owoce są otoczone twardą skórką z kolcami. Owoce, nazywane przez studiujących dawne czasu "Nowym Liczi", nadają się do jedzenia po wyskrobaniu z skorup, choć ich smak jest bardziej mdły i gorzki niż słodki. Dzbannik-Warzywa Dzbannik to duże, twarde, zrogowaciałe warzywa wypełnione mięsistym miąższem. Choć wymagają dużo wody, to zapewniają nie tylko jedzenie o dość znośnym smaku, ale również ich skorupę w kształcie dzwonu i płaskiej przykrywki, która po wysuszeniu może skutecznie służyć jako naczynie o dość dużej pojemności. Tempennik-Warzywa Tempewniki to niewielkie rośliny dziko występujące tylko na czystych lub lekko skażonych promieniowaniem miejscach. Mają długie liście i łodygi zakończone szyszkowatymi bulwami z nasionami. Najcenniejszą częścią rośliny są jej bulwy rozmiarów małych jaj, które rozwijają się w ziemi. dość miękkie i fioletowane, są jedną z niewielu nowych rzeczy, które są słodkie. Sokolina-Warzywo Sokolina to jedno z bardziej użytecznych roślin. składa się z wystających z podstawy liści przypominających sokole lotki i łodygi, na której całej długości rosną małe jagody o brunatnej barwie. Są one przyjemnie kwaśne i całkiem pożywne. W Szczecinku-stolicy Nowe Pomeranii-produkowana jest z nich nalewka, "Sokołówka". Łanap Rzadkie grzyby przypominające nadęte zielone muchomory o białych plamach. Rosną w morderczym lesie i jego okolicach, w których występuje promieniowanie. Żyjące w nich bakterie zdają się absorbować promieniowanie z otoczenia i wykorzystywać je jako paliwo. Z tego powodu często są wykorzystywane w leczeniu chorób popromiennych. Ich nazwa pochodzi od opisu uzdrawiających grzybów jakie pozostawili po sobie ludzie przedkresowi. Ferinka Dość łatwo widoczne jasnobrązowe zioło, składające się w zwysokiej łodyszki, wzdłuż której biegnie rząd liści w kształcie grotu strzały. W centrum każdego z nich znajduje się twarde czarne nasionko, które po zasuszeniu można zetrzeć na proszek przeciwbólowy, same liście zaś można zjeść, choć nie są zbyt pożywne, ani smaczne. Użyteczne: Pielnik-Mutolen Dymińka-Mutotytoń Neomaria-Mutomarihuana Krucze Oliwki Szara Róża Parapokrzywa Palna Radowa-Owoce Wysokie drzewo o szczupłym pniu i bardzo długich, zwisających liściach. Mimo nazwy zwykle nie jest bardziej napromieniowana niż jej otoczenie. Słynie z niezwykłej kory, która jest twarda i elastyczna do tego stopnia, że skuteczniej jest drzewo podkopać i przeciąć korzenie niż próbować ją klasycznie ściąć. Mimo to, korę można łatwo zedrzeć z drewna w postaci włókien, które są świetnym materiałem na bardzo silne liny. Mesjanka Roślina składa się z kilku długich liści o gładkich krawędziach, otaczających sprężystą łodygę, zwieńczoną niebieskawo białym owocem w kształcie kropli, nie większym od kciuka dziecka. Owoc jest wypełniony wodnistym miąszem i sokiem, które wykazują się silnymi zdolnościami bakteriobójczymi. Trujące: Fenriak Nazywany też "Sierścią Fenrisa" przez wyznawców Tyra. Madaraz Iskaria Ciemnozielony chwast mogący rosnąć zarówno na ziemi jak i w szczelinach w skałach lub ścianach. Ze względu na swój wygląd wielu stalkerów myli ją z makarebką, co nie jednemu może przyniesc zgubę, W przeciwieństwie do pożywnego zioła, jej sztywne liście są mięsiste i wypełnione sokiem o ostrym zapachu amoniaku, kojarzącym się drapieżnikom z moczem roślinożerców. Powłokę liści łatwo otworzyć przez samo ściśnięcie, co już nie tylko uwalnia, ale wręcz rozpryskuje niebezpieczny zapach. Takiej woni ciężko się pozbyć, co jest kluczowe, jeśli w pobliżu są bestie. Hazawka Niebezpieczne: Druciara Druciara to gatunek bluszczu o silnych łodygach i rzędach ostrych kolców. Owe zadziory są poustawiane w rzędach i mają karbowane krawędzie, wręcz stworzone do wykorzystania jako piła. Pomagają w tym niezwykle twarde pnącza, wydawałoby się odporne na zwierzęce zęby czy ludzkie narzędzia. Prawdopodobnie roślina rozwinęła te cechę jako ewolucyjną strategię-stworzyć poskręcaną pułapkę, złapać ofiarę, utrzymać i ranić do utraty krwi, a potem rosnąć na jej rozkładającym się ciele. Agresywne: Teriaszka Makarebka Galernik Maniernik Tkaczka Neumak Goludz Czarna PaproćKategoria:Uniwersa Kategoria:New Rise of Mankind